Power Rangers Chivalry Force
'Power Rangers Chivalry Force '''is Lemurseighten's adaption of ''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It takes many queues from his Coaster Force series being a collegiate team (a team of college students), but also takes queues from Knight Squad with the structure of the knight team. Story "65 million years ago, a decisive battle between an elite force of knights and fearsome masters of darkness called the Nether Star Clan, the latter left, voying to make Earth their 1000th planet in an empire. Shortly after, an asteroid hit, separating the knights from the world we know. Over the years however, expelled knights have found themselves living among us. Average citizens, but not your average knights." -Narrator When three Knight School students, Samuel, Gwenyth, and Rodrigo, return after loosing their teammate Kim, they are expelled from knight school and fall into a mid-Atlantic college campus. Soon, things are not what they seem as students are being contracted into monsters called Phears. Cast Chivalry Force Rangers (future) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX * Mudra {Hunter} * Carson Drew {Villias} * Fenton Hardy {Officer Toboso} * Lindsay "The Master" Yale {Dane} * Grace Tyr-Yale {Chappy} * Kat, Spike, and Skull {Amanda Joiner} * Maria and Laila {Natalie Joiner} * IT {Mariana} * Ashton Whitloch {Hunter} * Lalia Scurlock {Sean} * Victoria and Emily {Luuk} * Slayzers {Tyler} * Ranger Slayer {Lacopo} ** Neville and Helena Landless {Doctor Axel} *** Bladers {Doctor Kareem} *** Omegacons {Koiyenman} XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Arsenal Main Article: ''Arsenal (Chivalry Force) Zords * Chivalry Force Megazord ** Battle Knight Megazord (Three Knights) *** Tyrano Spirit *** Tricra Spirit *** Ankylo Spirit ** Gorgano Spirit ** Stego Spirit *Demon Spirit **DimeZord **Mosa Megazord ***Mosa Spirit ***Snail Knuckles * Pirate Megazord (Petrarden) Alternate Combinations * Three Knights Blue * Three Knights Pink * Three Knights Green * Three Knights Black * Chivalry Force Megazord Mode Blue * Dino-Wing Megazord * Dino-Flame Megazord * Raptor Megazord ** Dino-Shine Megazord ** Dino-Shadow Megazord * Mosa-Raptor Megazord ** Mosa-Raptor Megazord Shine ** Mosa-Raptor Megazord Shadow * Rex FireZord * Packy Megazord * Rex TriZord/Chivalry Force Ultrazord Episodes (to be changed to Chivalry Force episodes) # It's Time to Teseract (The Trio the Fell to Earth) # The Sea of Stories, part 1 (A Mosquito in Amber) # Where Darkness Dooms the Sky (The Five Knights) # Super Mega Downfall # Forged in Secret # The Orange and the Pink (The Dinosaur of Flames) # Let There be Light Runners # Destination: New York # Aaron Burr, Sir # Worth of a War (Down by the Sea) # The World is Not Wide Enough (The 4th Knight Survived) # Violetta's Vengeance (The Guardian of the Deep) # Rangers of Sweet Valley, part 1 # Triforce Creation # Literary Ultrazord Appears # He Rises at the New Moon, part 1 (Raptor of Dawn) # Puffer's Nightmare Fuel (Raptor of Shadows) # The Subjects of Drakkon # Violetta's Ruse # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # Final Chapter-Doom of Gods (Checkmate! That's the Sound of Summer) Notes ''To be added See Also * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger-Sentai Counterpart ** Power Rangers: Season 28-IRL Counterpart Category:Lemurseighteen Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:Series Finale Category:199 Lunar Syndacite